


I do love nothing in the world so well as you, is not that strange?

by Serenityreview



Series: A Madness Most Discreet (Dragon!Eobard 'verse) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Big Belly Burger, Bisexual Character, Communication, Courtship, Dancing, Dialogue, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Flying, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Reincarnation, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Self-cest, Setting people on fire, Sexual Roleplay, Shakespeare Quotations, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Telepathy, Texting, Thanksgiving Dinner, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Eobard tries his hand at human courtship. Barry Allen will be his again.





	1. Eobard

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Undiscovered Country. I originally planned on writing a oneshot but I couldn't stick to one person's POV long enough so I decided to do a mulitchaptered fic instead. The title is a line from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing.

Eobard crowded Barry’s space. The dragon dipped his head down and took a deep whiff of the human’s scent. Barry smelt of power, like the air after a lightning strike. Intrigued by the smell Eobard took another whiff.

“Did you just smell me?” Barry was clearly put off by his behaviour.

Eobard didn’t answer. He just gave Barry a grin. _This will be interesting._ The dragon thought.

The shapeshifter pressed his mouth against the human’s neck and pushed one hand up under his shirt. Barry made a noise of protest and pushed Eobard’s hand away. Eobard frowned but he pulled away from Barry.

“Could this be your first time with a guy?” Eobard asked.

“What? No! No, it just I – I’m not looking for a one night stand.” Barry answered while wringing his hands.

Eobard was disappointed at the revelation but he supposed that fate had already been kind enough to him.

“Really?” Eobard gave him a skeptical look, “That’s why you came with me to my hotel room?”

Barry’s face flushed red. He struggled to come up with a convincing answer. Eventually he said, “Sorry, this was a mistake. It’s just I recently got out of a relationship and I was hoping…”

“Ah,” Eobard said, “Well, I would ask you out on a date if I knew where the date spots are.”

Barry looked up in surprise. “Really?”

“I would give you my phone number too, but alas moving from across the world has its draw backs.”

“Oh, I could give you my number.” Barry grabbed the notepad and pen that was on the nightstand and quickly scribbled down his contact information.

“I’ll call you as soon as I get my affairs in order.”

“Okay.” Barry paused before saying, “I should go.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“I have a meeting in the morning. Call me?”

“Okay. I’ll call you.”

“Bye.”

“Goodbye, Barry.”

-

It wasn’t until later the dragon finally understood what that scent meant. He was out scouring the streets of Central City for useful information when a red blur flashed past him. A rush of wind messed up his hair. The blur was too fast for his eyes track but there was no mistaking that scent – the air after a lightning strike - Barry’s scent. And Eobard was fascinated; he did not believe it was possible for a human to contain so much power.

From the excited thoughts of the people around him Eobard learned that the blur had a name – The Flash – and apparently he was the hero of Central City. _This just got so much more interesting._ The dragon smiled and decided to head towards the police station to see if he can glean more information about the Flash there.

Fate really was too kind to Eobard, as he neared the station he picked up on the minds of two officers that knew Barry was the Flash. One of them was named Joe West and he knew Barry for a long time. The other was named Eddie Thawne and he was dating Barry’s best friend. He dipped a little further into Eddie’s mind and found out that the young detective’s family rubbed elbows with the city elites and that the family patriarch was a high-level politician. Eobard decided he needed to arrange a meeting with Edmund Thawne as soon as possible.

-

Gaining the Thawnes' trust was easy. A little nudge here and a little push there and they were eating out of his hands, buying his sob story about losing his parents to illness. So now he was Eobard Thawne, a distant relative from Europe that decided to reconnect with his extended family in the US. The only who was suspicious of his claims was Eddie Thawne but that didn’t bother him. The detective was too useful to be disposed of.

He even managed to commandeer one of the Thawnes' offshore accounts. He also began looking for a residence near the city. He couldn’t very well take Barry back to his mountain lair (even though the thought was very tempting). He needed everything to be perfect in order to seduce this Barry, in the meantime he’ll just have to enjoy the memories.


	2. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Eobard's first date gets rudely interrupted by a bank heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hell to write. It just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to, but I was determined to finish it by the end of today. So this is the result. Tell me what you think. 
> 
> P.S. I have no idea what timeline I'm going for here.

“Alright spill,” Iris demanded as she sat across the table from Barry. “What got you in a good mood today?”

“I meet a guy.” Barry answered while unwrapping his second burger.

“Really? What’s his name?” Iris asked as she drenched her fries in ketchup.

“Eobard. He’s from Europe.” Replied Barry.

“Where in Europe? Does he have a last name?” Iris pressed for more details.

Barry’s face flushed in embarrassment, “I didn’t ask.”

“Why not?”

“Well,” Barry’s voice got quieter and quieter as he relayed how he went with Eobard to his hotel room and then essentially cock blocked himself.

“Oh, Barry.” Iris shook her head.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. There’s no way he’ll call me after that.”

“His loss then. Don’t worry Barry you’ll find someone that’s perfect for you.”

-

Barry was in his lab doing catch up on his reports when he received a call from an unknown number. Curious and a little bit hopeful he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Eobard.”

“Hi, Eobard.” Barry’s heart beat faster, after four days of waiting he had nearly given up hope.

“So you remember me.”

“Yeah.” Barry answered breathlessly.

“Do you have time this Saturday? I do believe I owe you a date.”

Barry nearly dropped his phone, “Um, yeah, I have time this Saturday.”

“Okay. Meet me at the Wicked Spoon on Saturday at 7.”

“See you then.” Barry hung up before Eobard could say anything else. He could no longer concentrate on paper work. He needed to pick out the perfect outfit for Saturday, he texted Iris for help.

-

The Wicked Spoon turned out to be a popular fusion restaurant in the heart of downtown. Eobard had reserved a table for the two of them.

“Why did you come to America?” Barry asked while they waited for their orders to arrive.

“Well, both of my parents passed away recently and I wanted to connect with the rest of the family.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Barry felt bad for bring up a sensitive topic and he was grateful when the waitress brought their drinks to the table.

“So what do you do for a living?” Barry tried for a safer topic.

Eobard smiled secretively and said, “I authenticate diamonds.”

“Oh.” Barry had a feeling he wasn’t telling the entire truth but he didn’t press for more details.

“What about you? What do you do for a living?” Eobard asked.

“I work as a CSI.” Barry answered.

“Hm, I do believe one of my cousins is a police officer. Perhaps you know him? His name is Eddie.”

“Eddie Thawne? You are related to him?”

“I am. What a small world!” Eobard laughed.

“So your last name is Thawne?”

“I never did properly introduce myself, did I? My apologies. My name is Eobard Thawne.”

“Barry Allen.”

There was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation after that. Barry didn’t know what else to ask and Eobard was content with sipping his drink. The awkwardness was dispelled once the waitress returned with their food.

Barry tried again, “Which part of Europe are you from?”

“Everywhere I suppose.” Eobard looked pensive, “My parents could never stay in one place for too long. I’ve lived in Germany, Sweden, the Netherlands, France and England just to name a few.”

“Wow!” Barry exclaimed in awe and then he added, “I’ve lived in Central City my whole life.”

Eobard chuckled, “Maybe you can show me the sights some time.”

Barry blushed and replied, “I don’t think Central City have any exciting sights compared to Europe.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. It has you.” Eobard leaned forward in his chair and gave Barry a look that made him blushed harder. He ducked his head down and dug into his chilli crab pasta.

Halfway through the meal a gust of wind shattered the windows; Barry dodged the flying shards instinctively. _Shit!_ Barry thought. _I hope no one saw that._ From across the table Eobard just looked annoyed to have his dinner interrupted.

“Does this happen often?” He asked as he set his fork down.

“No?” Barry hated how unsure he sounded.

Eobard sighed as he brushed glass shards off of his jacket, “This had certainly ruined the mood.”

“I guess.” Barry felt dejected. _Did the Rogues have to cause chaos right now? I don’t even have a good excuse for why I have to leave!_

“Look, we should leave. It’s not safe here.” Barry said as the other customers began to rush out of the restaurant.

Outside police sirens were blaring in the distance and Weather Wizard had blown out all the shop windows along the street. Barry turned to Eobard and said, “I’m sorry. I need to go.”

“Do you?” Eobard asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’ll text you later. Thanks for dinner!” Barry said as he headed off down the street at normal running speed. He’s got a city to protect.

-

After he dealt with the Rogues and handed them over to the police, Barry went to Iris’s place with a pint of strawberry ice cream. He needed to vent.

“It was going so well before Weather Wizard blew out all the windows on the block!”

Barry stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Iris gave him a sympathetic look as she scooped out some ice cream for herself.

“I didn’t even come up with a good excuse for running off! He probably thinks I’m a total flake now!”

“Barry, it’s not your fault.”

“And this is after I got his last name too!” Barry grabbed Iris’s arm suddenly, “Did you know he’s related to Eddie!?”

“Wait, really?” Iris said.

“Yep! Said he’s name is Eobard Thawne and Eddie’s his cousin.”

“Hm. Eddie did mention meeting a distant relative from Europe yesterday, but he didn’t give me a name.”

“It doesn’t matter now. He’ll never call me again.”

“Barry.” Iris sighed and pulled him into hug, “You wanna go get more ice cream?”

“Okay.” Barry ran off to the nearest store to pick up more ice cream.


	3. Eobard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard buys a house and texts Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing exciting happens in this chapter, expect that we meet Eddie.

Eobard watched as Barry ran down the street towards the chaos that the Rogues were creating and decided to follow. He obscured himself from the eyes around him and went up to the rooftops to get a better view of the fight. The one called Weather Wizard was controlling a localized hurricane as a distraction while the other Rogues made off with the money in the bank. 

Barry was there, rushing bystanders to safety. Eobard could see why so many Central City citizens considered the Flash their personal hero. What still perplexed the dragon was the fact that Barry’s movements were too fast even for his eyes. That had never happened before. He did appreciate it when Barry stopped to confront who he presumed to be the leader of the Rogues. That skintight suit left very little to the imagination. The dragon licked his lips; he’ll need to speed up the seduction process. 

-

Barry’s rambling apology text was a welcomed distraction from his realtor’s speech about the ‘bring the outside in’ design philosophy that the house was apparently built on. Eobard didn’t care about that. He liked the place because it was far way from the city and the surrounding woods gave it privacy. 

Eobard tuned out the middle-aged woman and looked around the house. It was large, full of sharp line and angles and a muted colour palette. The walls were covered in windows; even the ceiling was mostly glass, letting in plenty of natural light during the day. He decided that he was going to buy the house.

‘You can make up for it by accompanying me to Alderman Thawne’s fundraising gala next Friday.’ Eobard texted Barry back as he gave the house one last look around. 

He then cut off the agent’s sales pitch with a simple, “I’ll take it.”

She stared at him stunned; apparently this place had been sitting on the market for a year with no offers. She quickly made a call and drove them back to her office to start on the paper work. 

-

Unfortunately purchasing a house in this country seemed to take awhile; so Eobard took to browsing jewelry stores to pass the time. On Wednesday he found Eddie standing over the engagement ring display at a high-end downtown jeweller's with a look of concentration on his face. 

The shapshifter walked over to his ‘cousin’ and said hello. It turned out that Eddie was planning on proposing to his girlfriend and was looking for a suitable ring.

“You work with diamonds right?” Eddie said, “Why don’t you help me?”

“It’s hard to pick out jewelry for someone I’ve never met. Do you at least know her ring size?” Eobard asked.

“Of course I know.” Eddie sounded indignant at the idea that he didn't know his own girlfriend’s ring size. 

“Just making sure. You won't believe how many people don’t take sizing into account when buying jewelry.” Eobard looked around at the rather plain looking rings in the display and pointed to one at random, “How about that one?” 

Eddie scrutinized the ring the dragon pointed to and shook his head, “No.”

Eobard shrugged, “Like I said, it’s hard to pick out jewelry for a complete stranger.”

“You’ll meet her at the fundraising gala.” Eddie said absently as he tried to get the sales clerk’s attention.

“I look forward to that.” Eobard replied, “Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go.”

“Okay, bye.” Eddie waved him goodbye before returning his attention to the rings.

Eobard walked out of the store and down to the tailor’s. He needed a new suit for the gala.


	4. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard and Barry kiss. Eddie and Iris get engaged.

Barry fiddled with his cufflinks. He’s been to a few of these fancy parties before but this is the first time he's been to one with another man.

“Oh stop fidgeting.” Iris chided as she smoothed out her white bodycon dress, “You look great.”

“You look great too.” Barry replied as he adjusted his cufflinks one last time.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him as they walked into the hotel ballroom, which was decorated in the black and white theme of the Thawne Family Foundation’s annual fundraising gala. A live band was next to the stage quietly providing an elegant atmosphere. 

Barry looked around the room, most of the people here seemed to be older than him and he didn’t recognize any of them. Eddie slipped out from the crowd and greeted Iris with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Eddie.” Barry said.

“Barry?” Eddie was surprised by his presence. _Did Eobard not tell him about me?_

“Your cousin from Europe invited him.” Iris answered before Barry could explain himself. 

Eddie made a face at the mention of Eobard. _I guess they don’t get along._ Barry thought.

The speedster was startled out of his thoughts when an arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Hello, you must be Iris.” Eobard’s voice caressed Barry’s ear as he reached out a hand to Iris.

“And you must be Eobard.” Iris smiled as she shook Eobard’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Eobard said as he let go of Iris’s hand and pressed closer to Barry. “I do believe you all know my date.”

“Yes.” Eddie’s answer was clipped. 

As the group engaged in small talk the lights dimmed and a man got on to the stage to ask the guest to find their seats and to welcome Edmund Thawne’s opening speech.

-

After a rich three course dinner and several other speakers the guests were free to mingle and to look over the items in the silent auction. Eddie asked Iris for a dance and left Eobard and Barry alone at the table. Eobard swirled his wine glass and brought it up to his lips before taking a sip. Barry’s eyes followed his every move until he noticed that Eobard was also watching him. Barry blushed but he didn’t break eye contact. Amusement danced in Eobard’s blue eyes as he set down his wine glass. He stood up and offered a hand to Barry and said, “May I have this dance?”

Before Barry could say anything Eobard pulled him onto his feet and towards the dance floor. 

“Eo-Eobard,” Barry stammered as the other man put his hand on his waist, “I’m not much of a dancer.”

Before the lightning strike he was uncoordinated and awkward. He always stepped on his partner’s feet during the dance unit in gym class. After the lightning strike he was gifted with fast reflexes and enhanced senses but he didn’t know how well that would translate into dancing. 

“It’s only the waltz.” Eobard tried to reassure him. 

“I don’t know how to waltz.” Barry confessed. 

“It’s simple. Just follow my lead.” Barry nodded and tried not to step on Eobard.

“One.” Eobard stepped forward and Barry hastily stepped back. 

“Two.” They stepped to left. 

“Now bring your feet back together on three.” Eobard instructed. “And that’s the basic box step. Don’t worry we won’t be doing anything more complicated than that.”

Barry nearly sighed in relief. Eobard counted out the steps for him and Barry found his date's voice to be rather soothing. As they danced the CSI couldn’t help but to notice how close Eobard was. He could lean forward and kiss him if he wanted to. And he wanted to. He wanted to kiss Eobard Thawne right then and there on the dance floor in front of everyone; homophobic alderman dancing right next to them be damned. Then as if reading his mind Eobard pressed his lips against Barry’s and kissed him in the middle of the dance floor. It was only a simple touch of lips but Barry was left breathless when Eobard pulled away. Mischief danced in the other man's bright blue eyes as he led them outside to the garden of the hotel. Hidden behind a tall hedge Eobard asked Barry for another kiss and he said yes. 

Eobard framed Barry’s face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against Barry’s. His teeth grazed against Barry’s lower lip as he pushed them against the hedge. Barry could feel the branches digging into his back but he didn’t care as he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Eobard’s. Barry’s moans were swallowed by Eobard as their tongues danced around each other. Eobard’s arms let go of Barry’s face and wrapped around Barry’s body as their kiss deepened.

A high-pitched squeal destroyed the mood. “That’s so cute! I can’t believe you are getting married Eddie! Welcome to the family Iris!”

Barry pulled away from Eobard when he heard that. _Iris and Eddie are getting married?_

Eobard winced as the person screamed again and commented drily, “I think cousin Millie just found out about the engagement.”

“Engagement?”

“Yeah, I saw Eddie shopping for engagement rings the other day. I just didn’t think he would propose today.”

“Well, we should go and congratulate them.” Barry said as he straightened out his suit and walked toward the direction of the screaming with Eobard in tow. 

On the other side of the hedge a blonde woman with a complicated up do was hugging both Iris and Eddie. A champagne flute was clutched in her left hand and its contents where spilling out onto the flowerbed. Barry spotted a shiny diamond ring on Iris’s hand. When the woman finally pulled away from the couple Barry offered his own congratulations to them.

“You need to let me plan your wedding! It’ll be so much fun!” The woman exclaimed while giving Barry a hug. Then she ran over to Eobard and gave him a hug. 

“Millie, how much champagne did you have?” Eddie asked.

“Oh, just a few glasses.” Millie dismissed the question with a wave of her hand as if she wasn’t leaning against Eobard for support. 

“Let’s get you inside.” Eddie said as he walked over and offered his arm to Millie. They made it about one step away before she stumbled and clung on to Eobard for dear life. Eobard looked exasperated as he grabbed Millie’s other arm and helped Eddie escort her back into the hotel. 

“So you are getting married.” Barry said to Iris as they were left alone in the garden.

“Yes. I’m getting married!” Iris beamed as she showed off her engagement ring to Barry.

“That’s a big step. I wish you and Eddie the best.”

“Speaking of big steps. I saw you kissing Eobard on the dance floor.”

Barry blushed, “Yeah. I did.”

“Frankly I’m surprised that homophobic alderman didn’t have a fit right then and there.” Iris said. 

Barry shrugged. He still felt light and giddy from the kiss he shared with Eobard and now coupled with the news that his best friend was getting married he might stay on cloud nine for the rest of weekend. Barry smiled as he walked back into the hotel with Iris, idly chatting away about her wedding plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie's full name is Emily Thawne, incase you were wondering.


	5. Eobard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard and Barry goes to Big Belly Burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Eobard's/Wells's love of Big Belly Burger was really cute, so I had to write it in somehow.
> 
> Also I added the slow burn tag but I'm not sure if it's entirely deserved.

The Thawnes were gathered around Eddie and Iris as the news of the engagement spread through the crowd. Eobard clicked his tongue in frustration. He never expected Eddie to propose during the gala or for Millie's ear piercing screams to ruin the mood completely. _Well, it's not a total waste._ He thought as he licked his lips, he could still taste Barry on his tongue. He could still feel Barry's skin under his hands, the way the human had opened up his mouth for him. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He sought out Barry from the crowd.

“It is unfortunate that we keep on getting interrupted.” The dragon said. 

“Yeah.” Barry agreed softly.

“What do you say we grab a midnight meal together? There's a 24 hours Big Belly Burger down the street.” 

Barry looked over to the newly engaged couple and waved goodbye at them before turning his attention back to Eobard. “Sure, let's go.”

-

Eobard was glad to see that there were no other patrons in the fast food diner. He didn’t want any more distractions tonight. What he wanted was Barry Allen writhing underneath him on his bed. Which reminded the dragon that he needed to get furniture for the house. _I really need to speed up the house buying process._

Barry seemed to sense his frustration because he asked Eobard if something was wrong.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just in the middle of buying a house. The process is taking a lot longer than I expected.” The dragon replied as he unwrapped his cheeseburger. 

“Oh. Where are you currently staying at?” Barry asked.

“I’m currently staying at the family penthouse on 5th avenue but I’d rather have my own place.”

Barry made a sympathetic noise as he bit into his burger. A little smudge of ketchup was left on the corner of the man’s mouth and Eobard wanted to wipe it away with his thumb. He wanted to run his fingers over those soft lips he had kissed a mere hour ago. He wanted to reach into Barry’s mind, push all his concerns away and bring him back to his lair. It would be a lot easier than this slow courtship he was conducting, but he never liked to use same trick twice. He must plan his next move carefully.

Eobard pulled out his phone and said, “Wanna see some pictures of the house?”

“Sure.”

“Here.” Eobard stood up, walked over to Barry’s side of the table, sat down next to him and showed off the pictures he took of the house's interior. 

“It’s really modern,” Barry observed, “and is that a glass ceiling? Wow.”

“I like the style. My realtor said it was bring the outside in.” Eobard explained. 

“Cool. It is far from the city?”

“It’s about an hour’s drive.” 

“That’s not bad.”

“You’ve got something here.” Eobard said as he wiped away the ketchup smudge on Barry’s lips with his thumb. The shapeshifter then licked the condiment off of his hand, enjoying the way Barry’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Eobard smirked inwardly as the speedster leaned forward and captured his lips in a needy kiss. Barry tasted mostly of salt and grease but there was still that underlying taste of lightning that was unique to the hero of Central City. Then Barry pulled away, his face flushed with embarrassment as he muttered a quick sorry and took another bite of his burger.

“Don’t be sorry. I like kissing you.” It was cute how Barry’s face turned bright red at his words but Eobard didn’t want to push too hard and ruin the mood again. He got up and returned to the other side of the table and continued eating his food. He wasn’t going to waste his curly fries.

After they finished their meals, Eobard and Barry walked back to the hotel. The only people left were event organizers and a few members of the Thawne family. Iris and Eddie were there too. It seemed like Iris was waiting for Barry to return so they can leave together. 

“Sorry Eobard, but I need to leave with Iris.” Barry said, “Thank you for inviting me to the gala. I had a great time tonight.”

“I had a great time too.” Eobard said before giving a goodbye kiss to Barry. “You’ll hear from me soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Barry said before walking out of the hotel with Iris.

-

Over the weekend Eobard browsed all the furniture stores around the city and bought enough furniture to fill the house. On Monday he went to his realtor’s office and pushed her to speed up the negotiation process. He needed a proper place to bring Barry to. He had it all planned out. He’s got tickets to a play next weekend and afterwards he will bring Barry over to the house and finally have the human in his bed writhing underneath him. Eobard could hardly wait.


	6. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Eobard goes to the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally that M-rating is put to good use. Is this what you guys were waiting for?
> 
> Also I now realize that Eowells's house in the show was actually surrounded by an ivy-covered wall not trees. Oops. This Eo likes the woods better so I'm not changing it.

Barry saw the missed call from Eobard after he got back from patrol. Barry checked the clock. It was only 9:52 p.m. The city had been pretty quite after he sent the Rogues to prison two weeks ago. He called Eobard back.

“Hello, Barry.”

“Hey, Eobard. You called me?”

“Yes. I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to a production of a Shakespeare play this Sunday.”

“Which Shakespeare play?”

“Much Ado About Nothing.” Eobard replied. 

“Um, sure.”

“Great. I’ll text you the details. See you on Sunday.”

“See you.”

-

“Barry. You seem very happy today.” Nora said as she hugged her son. 

“Do I?” Barry had been anticipating Sunday all week.

“Yeah, slugger, what got you so excited?”

“I have a date Sunday.”

“Is it with the gentleman Iris told us about?”

“Yep. It’s going to be our third date.”

“Oh? Is that why you didn’t come to visit us the other weekend?”

Barry smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart.”

“Where are you going for your date?”

“We are going to see Much Ado About Nothing.”

-

Eobard greeted him in the foyer of the theatre wearing his trademark black. They chatted about nothing of importance until it was time to watch the play. Barry had fun even though he had trouble understanding the some of the lines; and judging by his laughter Eobard enjoyed it a lot. Barry also had trouble concentrating on the play whenever Eobard’s hand brushed up against his. _God, I’m so desperate._ The CSI thought disparagingly. 

“Barry?” Eobard’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” 

“I said would you like to see the house? I finally got the keys.”

“I would love to see your house.” Barry hoped he didn’t sound too excited.

-

As they travelled up the long winding driveway to the isolated house in the woods, Barry couldn’t help but think that this looked like the premise of a dozen horror films. _Cisco must be rubbing off on me._ The metahuman thought. 

The house was surrounded by greenery. Barry could barely make out the semi-detached garage until the car reached its imposing door. Inside the garage he could see a large pile of cardboard boxes and Styrofoam pieces occupying the space meant for a second car.

“Sorry about the mess. I had to get the pre-ordered furniture in all at once.”

“It’s fine.”

Eobard led him inside. Barry’s first impression of the house was how cold and sterile it felt with all of its clean lines and sharp colour contrast. It felt more like a showpiece than a home. A large glass fireplace divided what he presumed is the living room from another smaller sitting room. Exposed concrete columns lined up with the white boarder tiles around the rooms. Frosted glass panels with swirling designs were used to demarcate the hallways. There was a black chaise lounge with a white blanket on it in front of the fireplace. The living room had a black sofa, loveseat and armchair set around a glass top coffee table with dark coloured legs. The bar stools were also black. The chairs in the smaller sitting room also had dark coloured armchairs set next to dark coloured tables. Even the rug was a deep brown. 

“Is black your favourite colour?”

“Actually gold is my favourite colour, but covering everything in gold would just be tacky.” Eobard answered as he walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle out of the cupboard. “Bourbon?”

“Sure.” Barry walked up to the bar and accepted the drink Eobard poured out for him. Even though he knew why Eobard invited him back to the house, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept him on edge; and it had nothing to do with the anticipation of sex. The speedster took a sip of bourbon even though it didn’t affect him. 

“Are you okay?” Eobard asked. 

“I’m okay.” Barry answered while swirling his glass around nervously. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh – no! I want to. It’s just I…” Barry trailed off. The uneasy feeling had now transformed into a knot of anxiety in his stomach. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_ Was playing on a loop in the metahuman’s head.

“We can take it slow.” Eobard said as he set his glass down on the counter. Barry did the same. He was afraid he’d drop the glass by accident. 

Eobard grabbed Barry’s hand and led them to the couch. The house owner sat down and pulled Barry onto his lap. Eobard then kissed him senseless. Barry could feel some of his anxiety drain away as he melted into Eobard’s arms. Barry pressed himself closer and grinded his hips into the other man’s body. Eobard tugged at Barry’s clothes, desperately trying to get at Barry’s bare skin. The CSI shrugged out of his jacket and haphazardly unbuttoned his dress shirt, wishing he could use his speed to do it. However it seemed that Eobard was even more impatient than Barry. He simply pushed Barry’s half undone shirt up to expose his abs. Barry moaned softly as Eobard’s hands travelled all over his torso and groped at his exposed flesh. He didn’t even notice when Eobard unzipped his pants and pushed his underwear down. He whimpered as Eobard’s fingers brushed against his erection.

“Is this okay?” Eobard asked as he gave Barry a gentle squeeze.

“More than okay.” Barry barely managed to give out a coherent answer. He had to concentrate on staying still and not exposing his powers. He came embarrassingly fast when Eobard began to pump his cock in earnest.

“S-sorry.” Barry whispered as he watched Eobard clean away the mess on his hand with his tongue.

“Don’t be.”

“Let me return the favour?”

“Sure thing.” Eobard chuckled and took off his pants. 

Barry gently wrapped his hand around Eobard’s erection and gave it an experimental stroke. Eobard’s breathy moan was all the encouragement he needed as he began to pump Eobard faster and faster. Eobard didn’t make any noise as he came. Barry leaned back against the couch as he tried to catch his breath. 

“That was something, huh?” Eobard said as he leaned back as the couch and cleaned up Barry’s hand with a tissue. 

“Yeah that was something.” Barry agreed as he looked at his watch. It was getting late and that uneasy feeling in his stomach was returning. 

“Do you need to leave?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Come on. I’ll drive you back.”


	7. Eobard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry invites Eobard to Thanksgiving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now longer than _The Undiscovered Country_ which means this is now my longest fic!

Eobard pressed his back against the water jets of his Jacuzzi tub. He thought back to the awkward ending to the other night. He had planned on so much more than a hand job. He wondered if Barry’s powers affected his thought patterns as well. For a long moment Barry’s thoughts were nothing but a jumbled blur of words and intentions. Different emotions blending together until Eobard was forced to pull back because he couldn’t even get a general impression of Barry’s thoughts. 

Although he didn’t need telepathy to tell that Barry felt nervous about something. _(The metahuman wore his heart on his sleeve. It’s a wonder that he was able to keep his secret identity a secret for this long.)_ The shapeshifter just wished he knew what it was so he can plan around it next time. Eobard sighed; he should probably pull back for now. He’d rather not undo all his hard work because of his own impatience.

After soaking in the tub Eobard flew back to his cave to pick up a few things. Even though he’s got comfortable a thousand thread count cotton sheets he missed sleeping on furs. He haphazardly chucked his favourite pelts into a bag before moving on to finding his favourite jewelry pieces to use on Barry. He looked at all the things he was taking to his new residence and sighed. It would draw too much attention if he used his bird form to carry this bag of stuff back. _I hate teleporting._ The dragon thought before starting the spell.

-

Eobard dropped the bag on the floor. Teleportation spells always made him nauseous. He took a few moments to steady himself. Then he began to decorate the house with the various animal pelts he’d collected over the years. He put the bearskin rug in his bedroom between the overstuffed armchairs by the windows. He placed all the jewelry pieces on the large jewelry stand on top of the chest of drawers. Afterward the dragon checked his phone and found a message left by Barry.

“Hey, Eobard. I know it’s kind of early to ask but would you like to come to Thanksgiving dinner with me? Joe – Iris’s father – is hosting this year. My parents will be there and I think Eddie will be there too. Call me back if you are interested. Bye.”

Eobard hadn’t expected this. He thought Barry would distance himself after what happened the other night but he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He quickly called Barry back. 

“Hello. You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. Please leave a message after the tone. Thank you. Beep.”

“Hello, Barry. I’ve got your message and I would love to attend Thanksgiving dinner with you. If you’ve got the time please call me back. Goodbye.”

-

When the dragon made his way into the city a strange sight greeted him - a massive shark with arms and legs like a human walked through the city streets scaring the pedestrians and it seemed to be wearing a pair of shorts. _This is the strangest thing I’ve ever seen._ The dragon thought as he followed the strange beast out of curiosity. It seemed to be searching for something.

Surely enough the Flash was there to rush people out of danger. Eobard could sense the surprise and confusion pouring off of the hero. Then the beast took a swipe at Barry with its massive claw-hands. 

“Zoom wants you dead!” The beast hissed at the Flash. 

Eobard was surprised that it could talk since its mind seemed to be purely instinct driven. The dragon was contemplating on whether he should help the struggling hero or not when a blast of blue energy knocked the beast down. It smashed into the pavement with a heavy thud.

The man holding the large gun was facing away from Eobard, so the dragon peeked into the stranger’s mind. _Harrison Wells from a parallel earth? There is never a dull moment in this city._ The dragon thought. He chuckled in amusement as he watched Barry try to wrap his head around the idea of parallel earths and doppelgängers. _It looks like my help wasn’t needed._ The dragon took one last look at Barry and Harrison with the shark-man lying on the ground and left the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Zoom is crashing this Eobarry romance fic with his weird ass world domination plan. Eobard does not approve. 
> 
> Also as I was writing this I realized that I've been to more Thanksgiving dinners than Christmas parties. Which is why I changed the party setting to Thanksgiving, although Thanksgiving in the US is closer to Christmas than Canadian Thanksgiving anyway. Tell me what you think of this change in the comments.


	8. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry brings Dr. Wells to S.T.A.R. Labs to meet Dr. Wells and the rest of the gang.

Barry looked from Dr. Wells’ doppelgänger to the man-shark lying on the sidewalk and back. He still couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. _God this is so trippy._ The speedster thought.

Dr. Wells looked around them anxiously and suggested that they get out of there before the police arrives and starts to ask him questions that he’d rather not answer. Barry nodded numbly and rushed them back to S.T.A.R. Labs; their arrival was a shock to everyone there.

After giving them a brief explanation of what had happened, Cisco immediately assigned the new Dr. Wells the nickname of Harry. To Barry’s surprise the man simply shrugged and accepted the nickname without protest.

“So this giant man-shark came through a breach from your earth to our earth to kill Barry?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes.” Harry’s tone was clipped.

“But why?” Barry had never met another speedster before. He didn’t even think there could be other speedsters out there in the world or in this case the multiverse.

“Zoom is obsessed with speed.” Harry gave Barry an intense look, “He will never allow there to be another speedster in the multiverse. He’s going to keep sending these metas here, one after the next, all with the same goal - to kill the Flash. He needs to be stopped.”

“What aren’t you telling us?” Tess asked.

Harry flinched. His eyes flickered towards Tess for a moment before fixating their gaze on a spot on the wall. Barry wondered if something had happened to the other earth’s Tess. The man was shocked when he first saw the woman in S.T.A.R. Labs; even more shocked than Dr. Wells at seeing his identical twin.

Harry’s voice was quite when he said, “He - he took Jesse. He took my daughter.”

“You have a daughter?” Their earth’s Dr. Wells asked in surprise.

“You don’t?” Harry seemed equally surprised as his counterpart.

“We don’t.” Tess answered.

Silence fell over the group as they contemplated the differences between the two worlds. Then Tess and Dr. Wells looked at each other before coming to a decision and turned their attention to the dimension hopper.

“We’ll help you.” They said in unison.

“Good.”

-

Barry was exhausted when he returned to his apartment. He kept on replaying the evening’s events over and over again in his mind. Fighting King Shark (as Cisco had dubbed him), meeting Harry, finding out that the multiverse theory was true, learning that there was a speedster that wanted to kill him; and helping the S.T.A.R. Labs team to brainstorm on ways that could stop the aforementioned murderous speedster. He sometimes wished that his life could just be simple, but nothing was simple after he woke up with superpowers.

Barry checked his phone. There was a voice message from Eobard and a text message from Iris. He checked Eobard’s message first.

“Hello, Barry. I’ve got your message and I would love to attend Thanksgiving dinner with you. If you’ve got the time please call me back. Goodbye.”

Barry checked the clock. It was past 12. He’ll have to call him back tomorrow.

Then Barry checked Iris’s message which just told him to call her and it was sent at 11:42 pm. Barry quickly texted her back asking if she was still up. A few moments later his phone rings.

“Barry,” Iris sounded very upset. “I know it’s late but can you come over?”

“Sure thing. What’s wrong?”

“My mom’s – my mom’s alive.”

“Wait, really? I’ll be right over.” Barry ended the call and rushed over to Eddie and Iris’s place.

Iris sat on the couch with a comforter wrapped around her. Tears smeared her makeup and a bunch of used tissues were strewn about the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry for calling you up so late. It’s just that Eddie is on duty right now and I really could use a hug.”

“Of course. It’s not a problem.” Barry said as he settled down on the couch next his best friend and drew her into a hug.

“My mother’s alive and she’s sick,” Iris mumbled into Barry’s shoulder, “And she has a son.”

“A son?” Barry pulled back in shock.

“I have a brother.” Iris declared, then she looked down and continued. “When I first found out. I was so mad. I told her to stay out of my life. That I wanted nothing to do with her. But now I just feel empty and sad.”

“You said she’s sick?”

“MacGregor’s Syndrome. There is no cure and she doesn’t have much time left.” 

“Does Joe know?”

“About her dying? About her son? His son? No. I haven’t told him. It’ll break his heart, Barry. I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you should tell him, before he finds out some other way.”

“I know I should tell him. I just…” Iris trailed off as she brushed away her tears. 

“You’ll figure it out. You always do.” Barry said as he handed her a tissue. 

“Thanks Barry.”

“What are best friends for? Hey, you wanna hear something crazy?”

“Crazy? In Central City? But of course!”

Barry grinned as he recounted his insane night to Iris. His life may not be simple but at least it was always full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the people at S.T.A.R. Labs are Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells and Tess Morgan. And Jesse doesn't exist on Earth-1. And Wally's here, even though I didn't like him all that much in season 2.


	9. Interlude: Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally shows up at Joe's house during Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's from Wally's POV.

Wally stood on the porch of his father’s house, feeling extremely self-conscious. He wanted to leave, to run back to his mother. It was Thanksgiving and he wanted to spend it with his mother, not some strangers that he’s never heard about until a few weeks ago. But he can’t run back to his mother, not when he promised her that he would come and introduce himself the other half of his family. He had a father and a sister. The thought makes him giddy and scared at the same time. He wanted to rub that fact in all of his childhood bullies’ faces. _I have a father! And a sister! Oh God! What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them?_ He rocked back and forth on his heels for a solid minute before pressing the doorbell. _There’s no turning back now._ The door opened and Joe – _his father_ – stared at him in shock. 

“Hi, I’m Wally. I’m Francine’s son.” That seemed to snap the man into action. He reached out a hand to Wally and said, “I’m Joe.” 

A woman stepped out from behind Joe. “This is Iris.”

“Hi.” She said quietly. She looked like she’s holding back tears. Wally felt the same way.

“Hi, I just wanted to – I don’t know. Guess this was a bad time. You got company, so…” Wally trailed off as he looked for an escape route. He met with his father and sister; he could leave now.

“No. No, no, no, come in.” Joe insisted as he stepped aside and ushered Wally into the house. 

The house was warm and smelt of delicious food. Wally looked awkwardly at the people standing around the living room. He wished he thought this out better. He should’ve set up a meeting with just his father and sister, rather than dropping in unannounced during the holidays. 

Iris put her hand on Wally’s arm as she gently guided him towards the skinny guy wearing a red hoodie that was standing next to a man with strawberry blonde hair.

“This is Barry. We’ve been best friends since we were 10.” Iris gestured to the skinny guy. 

“It’s nice to meet you Wally.” Barry said as they shook hands.

Iris inclined her head towards the strawberry blonde standing next to Barry and said, “This is Eobard. Barry’s date and Eddie’s cousin from Europe.”

“Hello.” Eobard greeted him. 

“Oh and Eddie is my finance!” Iris pointed to the other blonde man that was rearranging the chairs around the table. 

Then she pointed to the middle aged couple that was helping to set the table. “They are Nora and Henry Allen. They are Barry’s parents. We are neighbours and we take turning hosting Thanksgiving and Christmas with them.”

Wally nodded as he tired to remember everyone names. He also tried to not feel envious at the fact that these people all knew his father and sister better than he did. He didn’t get a chance to dwell on it as his father called everyone to dinner. He walked to the dinner table and felt even more awkward since he didn’t know where he should sit. Iris smiled and gestured for him to sit on her left side while her finance sat on her right. His father stood up with his glass of wine and cleared his throat. 

“This year I’m thankful for family. For meeting my son.” His father’s voice trembled but he quickly recovered. “And as always I’m thankful for Nora’s delicious homemade pies. I don’t know what dessert would be like without your baking talents.”

“Oh stop! I’m blushing.” Nora laughed.

“To family.” Joe raised his glass.

“To family.” Everyone echoed as they raised their glasses and drank. Wally smiled. Maybe he could find his place here. 


	10. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry fights Atom Smasher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes. This chapter follows from chapter 8.

Barry yawned. He didn’t get to sleep until 3 p.m. last night and it was only thanks to his speed that he wasn’t late to work again. 

“The victim’s name is Al Rothstein. He’s a welder here at the nuclear plant. Co-worker found him this morning. So, what do you got?” Joe asked as he walked over to where Barry was collecting evidence on the body.

“Petechiae on his face and the whites of his eyes, and this bruising around his neck.” Barry pointed to the marks around the man’s neck.

“So he was strangled.” Joe concluded.

“Uh-huh, by someone very strong and very large.” Barry agreed before yawning again.

“Are you okay?” Joe asked, “You seem very tired.”

“I had a late night.” Barry answered as he packed up his work kit. “I’ll let you know when I find more.”

-

It was around lunchtime when the CSI finally remembered that he needed to call Eobard back about Thanksgiving dinner. He quickly dialed the European’s number.

“Hello, Barry.” Eobard answered almost immediately. 

“Hey, Eobard. I’m just calling about Thanksgiving dinner. I’m glad you can make it.”

“Ah, yes. It would be the first time I participate in this American tradition.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Eobard answered. “Should I bring something?”

“Oh no! You don’t need to bring anything!”

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you then.”

I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Barry hung up and sighed. He hated how awkward that conversation felt. Hopefully he can clear things up with Eobard soon. 

His phone rang as he was getting his lunch out.

“Hello.” Barry answered.

“Barry,” Cisco said, “There’s an attack downtown. Harry says it’s a metahuman from Earth-2.”

“On it.” Barry said before speeding off to the scene. 

-

“Listen Allen, this particular meta can increase his size and he can absorb radiation. Be careful.” Harry’s voice came through the com. Barry was still surprised at just how different the two Dr. Wellses are. Harry’s personality is a lot more acerbic than his counterpart’s. 

“Got it.” Barry said before moving to confront the metahuman. “Did Zoom sent you here to kill me?”

“Yes, he did. Now die.” The masked man said before ripping a transformer box out of the sidewalk and tossing it in Barry’s direction. Barry dodged the box easily and rushed at the metahuman. His fist connected with the meta’s body but the masked man didn’t even budge. _Add increased strength and toughness to that list._ Barry winced as checked his hand for broken bones. 

Barry watched in alarm as his opponent began to increase in size. _Shit! Last resort, he can probably handle it!_ Thought Barry as he began to spin around the metahuman, becoming a blur of yellow lightning. Then he simply directed the lightning where he wanted it to go, towards the metahuman in the centre of the circle. The Earth-2 metahuman was struck by lightning multiple times and passed out from the pain. Barry stayed until the police arrived to take the man into custody. 

Atom Smasher (as Cisco had dubbed him) turned out to be the doppelganger of Al Rothstein. He murdered his Earth-1 counterpart. Apparently Zoom had deposited Rothstein on Earth-1 and told him that he will be returned home when he kills the Flash. Barry couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the metahuman, being trapped on an earth that wasn’t his own.

“So you are telling me that there’s another earth?” Joe asked as he looked at Rothstein’s image on the monitor.

“Multiple earths that occupy the same place in space but vibrates at different frequencies so we can’t see each other.” Barry answered.

“That went straight over my head. Are you sure you can handle this other speedster?”

“Dr. Wells and the rest of S.T.A.R. Labs are working on a way to trap him. I’ll be fine.”

“If you are sure.” Joe said, “I’ve got to finish this report. See you later Barry.”

“See you.”


	11. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry spends Thanksgiving with friends and family.

Al Rothstein was found dead in his cell two days later. His heart was shredded. Zoom had phased through the walls of the prison and drove his hand into the man’s chest before speeding away. It was a small miracle that he slowed down enough during the kill for the cameras to capture a blurry image.

After that display the team decided that it would be better to invent some sort of speedster containment field to trap the villain and Barry became their guinea pig. Thus Thanksgiving rolled around faster than he had expected, but it was good to take a break and spend the holidays with his friends and family.

Eobard arrived at Joe’s with a bottle of wine. Eddie arrived a few minutes after his cousin with a bouquet of flowers for Iris.

“You didn’t have to bring anything.” Barry said as he put the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.

“I didn’t want to show up empty handed to my soon-to-be-in-law’s house.” Eobard explained.

Barry didn’t know what to say to that so he just smiled and nodded as they walked back to the living room. 

“Barry,” His mother voice interrupted his thoughts. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Of course.” Barry said, “Mom, dad, this is Eobard. Eobard these are my parents.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Eobard said as he shook both of their hands.

“Barry tells me that this is your first Thanksgiving dinner.” Nora said.

“Yes. Thanksgiving is an experience unique to North America.” Eobard answered.

“Well, we’ll leave you two alone.” Henry said as he and Nora walked to the kitchen to start setting the table.

Eddie had been roped into arranging the chairs. Barry’s mind drew a blank at what to say next. He has been preoccupied with how to deal with Zoom now that he’s showed up on this earth.

“Barry?” Eobard said, “Are you okay? You seem out of it.”

“I’m okay. It’s just I’ve been very busy with work these past two weeks. I didn’t even notice it was Thanksgiving until Iris reminded me.”

The doorbell interrupted Eobard’s reply.

“Now who could that be?” Joe said as he went to open the door.

Joe stood still for long moment, before Barry heard a boyish voice say, “Hi, I’m Wally. I’m Francine’s son.”

Barry barely stopped himself from gaping in surprise. Iris’s expression was unreadable as she walked over to the door. _She must’ve told him._ Barry thought. 

“I’m Joe.” Joe said and then he stepped aside to let Iris see her brother. “This is Iris.”

“Hi.” Iris said quietly.

“Hi, I just wanted to – I don’t know. Guess this was a bad time. You got company, so…” Wally trailed off.

“No. No, no, no, come in.” Joe insisted as he pulled Wally into the house.

Wally’s got that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face as he looked around the living room. He looked ready to bolt but Iris took charge and directed her brother towards where Barry and Eobard were standing and introduced them.

“This is Barry. We’ve been best friends since we were 10.” She said.

“It’s nice to meet you Wally.” Barry reached out and shook his hand.

“This is Eobard. Barry’s date and Eddie’s cousin from Europe.”

“Hello.” Eobard greeted. 

“Oh and Eddie is my finance!” Iris pointed towards the kitchen where Joe had instructed Eddie to fit one more chair around the table. Then she introduced Barry’s parents to Wally. 

Once the table was set Joe called everyone to dinner.

“This year I’m thankful for family. For meeting my son.” Joe’s voice trembled but he quickly recovered. “And as always I’m thankful for Nora’s delicious homemade pies. I don’t know what dessert would be like without your baking talents.”

“Oh stop! I’m blushing.” Nora laughed. 

“To family.” Joe raised his glass.

“To family.” Everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Barry felt more at ease as dinner went on. Most of the attention was focused on Wally and Eobard impressed everyone with his knowledge of the history of wine making. 

After dinner everyone silently agreed to leave the Wests alone to catch up with each other. Barry decided to stay the night at his parents place and Eobard had a long drive ahead of him. 

“I’ve had a great time tonight.” Eobard smiled at Barry.

“Me too.” Barry smiled back. “Thank you for coming.”

“It was hardly a burden.” Eobard leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Barry’s lips. “Goodbye.”

“Bye.”


	12. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom confronts Team Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant for chapters 10-12 to be one chapter, but I ended up splitting it into 3. Which is why they are all from Barry's POV.

The lack of meta attacks or Zoom sightings these past weeks was making the team antsy, Harry especially. They were running simulations in the cortex when the intruder alarm went off. Barry’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw the black-clad speedster dragging Eobard into the cortex with him.

“Let’s have an exchange Flash.” The Earth-2 speedster hissed, “Your speed for your boyfriend.”

Barry was dimly aware of Harry yelling at Zoom. He couldn’t stop staring at the way Zoom held his hand up to Eobard’s chest. He also couldn’t help but notice that Eobard didn’t look scared at all. Instead he just looked annoyed, like that time at the restaurant.

Zoom turned his head toward Harry but before he could say anything, the speedster collapsed onto the floor. Someone let out a shocked gasp.

“Hm,” Eobard looked down at the unconscious body beside him and said, “You might want to restraint him before he wakes up.”

“Right! The handcuffs!” Cisco exclaimed and got the anti-meta handcuffs from his workbench. He approached Zoom’s prone body with caution before quickly putting them on the speedster. _I can’t believe we just captured Zoom!_ Barry thought as he dragged Zoom away to the specially prepared cell in the pipeline.

-

Things with Eobard just didn’t add up. He was way too calm at being manhandled and threatened by a speedster and the way Zoom simply collapsed didn’t make sense either. The man wasn’t even surprised at the fact that Barry was the Flash or that Dr. Wells had a doppelganger from another earth. It was entirely possible that Eobard was also a metahuman, even though he couldn’t possible be one if he was in Europe at the time of the particle accelerator explosion. Barry didn’t know what to think, which was why he swiped a sample of Eobard’s DNA and was now nervously awaiting the results in S.T.A.R. Labs.

“Barry, you know this is highly unethical right?” Caitlin said as she began to process the DNA sample.

“I know.” Barry said, “I just need to know.” 

“It’s going to take a few hours.”

Barry just nodded at Caitlin and ran back to his lab. He had reports to fill out. He was shocked to find Eobard sitting in his chair. He was spinning a pen between his fingers. 

“Eobard?”

“Barry.” Eobard stopped spinning the pen.

“What are you doing here?” Barry could barely keep his voice even.

“I know you took a sample of my DNA.” Eobard's tone was casual. 

Barry’s mouth dropped open in shock. He wanted to deny it but he couldn’t find the right words. So he remained silent.

“It’s okay. You won’t understand what you find anyway.” Eobard said.

“What do you mean?” Barry demanded.

“Meaning I’m not a metahuman nor am I a human.”

“What?” Barry was confused. _Not a human?_

“Anyways, did you get anything out of your murderous speedster from another world?”

“No. He just keeps on threatening to kill us.”

“Well, let me tell you a little secret of his.” Eobard smirked as he leaned forward and said, “He’s dying.”

“How do you know that?!”

“He smells like death, like he’s rotting from the inside out.”

“He smells like death?”

“Yep.”

“What do I smell like?” The words came out of Barry’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Eobard’s blue eyes seemed to glow as he said, “You smell like a lightning storm.”

The man then got up from the chair and walked away.

“Wait, what are you then, if you are not a metahuman?” Barry called out to Eobard.

Eobard stopped at the doorway. He turned to face Barry and said, “Guess.”

-

“Well, it’s not human.” Caitlin said as she read over the results, “His cells are a bit like Everyman’s cells though.”

“Really?” Barry walked over to the monitors to take a better look. He didn’t know what to make of this. He didn’t know why Eobard told him to guess or if what he said about Zoom was true. 

“Thanks Caitlin.”

“No problem.” Caitlin smiled at him kindly and asked, “What are you going to do now?”

“Honestly? I don’t know, but Eobard told me earlier that Zoom was dying. I don’t know if I should believe him or not.”

“Zoom is dying?” Harry’s voice startled Barry, “That would explain why he wanted your speed. We could use this to our advantage. Come on Allen, we’ve got work to do.”

Barry sighed and followed Harry out of the cortex. He’ll just have to deal with Eobard another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry now knows Eobard's not a human! What do you think of this (not so) shocking development?


	13. Eobard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard is amused by Barry's guesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Barry and Eobard texting each other. 
> 
> Also can you believe this fic is over 10,000 words long? Because I can't!

Eobard curled up on the couch for a quiet night in with a bottle of vintage wine and Nessun Dorma playing on the sound system. He still can’t believe that insolent creature tried to use _him (him!)_ as a bargaining chip. He would have killed the speedster if weren’t for Barry’s presence in the room. And Barry was so sweet for worrying about him. Too bad it had inadvertently revealed his non-human nature to Barry. He certainly wasn’t planning on Barry finding out his secret so soon. In fact he would’ve been fine with Barry never finding out about his true nature. This was an unforeseen complication. He needed to find a way to make Zoom pay.

On the other hand this had started a rather amusing game of Barry texting him at random times of the day with guesses at his true nature. The hero had gone through all the popular mythical creatures in the media – zombie, werewolf, vampire, alien, and demon. He had now moved on to things from high fantasy.

The dragon’s phone vibrated. It was another text from Barry. It simply read _Elf?_

Eobard chuckled before texting a no back. His phone buzzed again, _Dwarf?_

The dragon rolled eyes and wrote back _I’m not short enough to be a dwarf._

Barry’s reply to that was _I’m running out of ideas._

Eobard frowned and wrote back _Really? Thousand of possibilities and you run out of ideas at guess #10?_

 _Can’t you just tell? Please?_ Barry begged Eobard.

Eobard smirked and texted back _No. It’s much more fun this way._

With a flick of his fingers the shapeshifter’s wine glass refilled itself. _Humans have really improved on their alcohol recipes._ He thought as he took another sip.

His phone buzzed again and this time it read _I’m going to Earth-2 tomorrow with Harry and Cisco to see if we can find his daughter._

 _Oh? Did Zoom finally crack?_ Eobard wrote. He was curious.

 _Nope, but Harry didn’t want to wait any longer._ Barry’s response came immediately.

 _Then I shall bid you good fortune on your quest._ Eobard wrote.

 _Are you a time traveller?_ Barry asked.

Eobard laughed and wrote back _No. I am not a time traveller._

Barry sent him a sad face.

The dragon shook his head and laughed. He had certainly chosen the right human. He looked forward to the day Barry finally makes the right guess.

 _Goodnight, Barry Allen._ Eobard wrote.

_Goodnight Mr. Not-a-Time-Traveller. Sweet dreams._

Eobard smiled. _Sweet dreams indeed._


	14. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Harry and Cisco goes to Earth-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was moving.

“You never told us why exactly Zoom wanted you or why he kidnapped your daughter.” Dr. Wells said to his doppelgänger.

“Zoom wanted me to make him a speed enhancer.” Harry confessed, “I told him I’m not a biochemist, but he wouldn’t listen. He took Jesse as insurance. It took me six tries to get something that worked. Zoom took it and got faster, but he still wanted more. That’s when I decided to come to this earth.”

“So you are saying that the speed enhancing drug you gave him is killing him.” Caitlin asked.

“Seems like it.” Harry shrugged.

“Well, what do we do now?” Asked Cisco, “Zoom ain’t giving up anything.”

“I’m going back to my earth.” Harry said. “With Zoom locked up here I can search for my daughter.”

“We will help you.” Barry offered. “Cisco can open a breach.”

“I’ve never opened a breach to another dimension before!” Cisco exclaimed. “I’ve only opened breaches so I can fast travel through the city.”

“Oh, come on. Are you telling me you don’t want to visit another Earth?” Barry teased.

“I do!”

“Allen! Ramon! Focus!” Harry barked.

“Sorry.” Barry felt chastened. 

“Alright, if you insist on returning to your earth as soon as possible.” Dr. Wells said. “Why don’t you give Cisco some time to figure things out?”

“Fine.”

-

Barry was very excited when Cisco (with the help of both Dr. Wellses) figured how he could open a breath to Earth-2. He even texted Eobard about it after another round of failing to guess at Eobard’s true nature. He was never that into mythology, so he ran out of guesses pretty fast and Cisco’s suggestions of different alien races from sci-fi movies weren’t all that helpful either. It’s part of the reason why he wanted to go to Earth-2. To get away from his relationship problems for a bit and to see if maybe some other version of himself had figured it out. He can't wait until tomorrow.

-

They arrived in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs, inside the particle accelerator. Harry led them up to the ground floor. He had told them that the S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-2 was fully functional but it was still a shock to see this place bustling with so many people.

“Welcome to Earth-2.” Harry said with a smile. The first smile that Barry thinks he’d every seen on Harry’s face. 

“We need a picture!” Cisco declared as they stood in front of the S.T.A.R. Labs logo in the lobby.

“Ramon! Not a sightseeing tour!” Harry glared at them.

“Speak for yourself. We want our grandkids to know we did cool stuff.” Cisco said as he snapped a photo of himself and Barry.

Harry rolled his eyes and ushered the breachers into his office. He turned on the TV with a simple hand gesture. To Barry’s surprise the screen was vertical. 

“A reminder that a citywide curfew has been issued. No unauthorized person is to be out after 9:00 p.m. A recent increase in metahuman attacks has led Mayor Snart to extend the curfew.” The newscaster said. 

“It's worse.” Harry said. “It's worse than when I left. Without Zoom the metahumans that were cowed into submission by him are vying for control over the city.”

“Let’s find your daughter first. Cisco, do your thing.” Barry said.

“Alright.” Cisco put on his goggles, then he made a face and took his goggles off. “I can’t see anything. These aren’t working.”

“What?”

“Oh, here we go, the wavelength trigger's not responding, but that only happens if...”

“The frequency is imbalanced. Our earth vibrates at a different frequency than yours.”

“Harry, without that frequency…”

Realization dawned on Barry, “We are up a creek.”

“The latest attack was not confirmed to be orchestrated by Zoom, and we understand that citizens of Central City are scared, but I can assure you the CCPD has been working diligently…” The voice sounded familiar and when Barry looked up at the TV he saw himself in the frame. 

“That’s me.”

“Yeah, it is.” Cisco snorted.

“I’m still a CSI.” Barry said. “I have a plan.”

He sped to the police station.

“What just happened?!” His doppelgänger cried out in alarm as Barry sped him into Harry’s office. 

“Oh-ho-ho-ho, Doppelgänger!” Cisco cried out in amusement. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, how did I get here? H-how do you look like me?” The other Barry stammered.

“Allen,” Harry said in irritation, “What are you doing?”

“Harrison Wells.” His doppelgänger said in awe, “ _The_ Harrison Wells! Oh my god, am I in S.T.A.R. Labs? Okay, I have no idea what is going on here, but I’ve always wanted to meet you! Your thesis on string phenomenology was revolutionary to me! I just -” 

Barry grabbed his doppelgänger's arm and squeezed. He didn’t blame his Earth-2 counterpart for being excited. He remember how excited he was when he first met Harrison Wells after the coma, but Barry-2’s fanboying was clearly irritating Harry.

“Calm down.” He said to his Earth-2 counterpart.

“Okay, why do you look like me?” Barry-2 asked.

“It’s complicated.” Barry wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“They are from another earth.” Trust Harry to be blunt.

“Another earth?!”

“Yes.” Harry practically growled. 

“We need your help. We need a list of Zoom sighting to triangulate the location of his hideout.” Barry quickly explained. 

“I’ve actually tried to do that but the area I got was really big.”

“Okay, but can you show us the area anyway?”

Barry-2 moved towards the computer. “May I?”

“Sure.” Harry said.

Barry brought up a map and pointed to a general area outside of Central City. Harry let out a sigh of frustration and grabbed a screwdriver off his desk. 

“Ramon, we’ll start working on your goggles right now.”

“Right.” Cisco grabbed his goggles and began tweaking with the wavelength trigger.

“Can you think of anyplace that would be hard to access in this area?” Barry asked his doppelgänger. “Anything like a cliff or a cave mouth that’s high up?”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Barry-2 said and began typing frantically. “Is this what you were thinking of?”

Barry looked at the picture of what appeared to an abandoned mine shaft on the side of a sheer cliff and nodded. “It’s somewhere a speedster can access with ease but no one else can.”

“So think you this could be it?” His counterpart asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Barry quickly looked over the map, internalized the directions and sped away. 

Inside the cave there was rusting machine parts and multiple cages. A man in an iron mask tapped frantically at the glass walls of his cage, across from him a teenaged girl in a dirty dress eyed him warily.

“Jesse?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m going to get you out okay?” Barry opened the cage with ease but Jesse was chained to the floor.

“Okay.” Barry said as he tugged fruitlessly at the chain. “I’ll be right back.”

He sped back to the lab.

“Harry! Cisco! I found Jesse!”

Harry nearly launched himself at Barry. 

“Where?” He demanded.

“I can bring you there, but first grab a saw or something. She’s chained to the floor.” Barry explained hastily.

“Okay.” Harry said as he searched around his office. He grabbed an axe. 

“Why do you have an axe in your office?” Cisco asked wearily.

Harry didn’t bother to answer Cisco’s question. He just looked at Barry expectantly.

“Wait, what about me?” Barry’s doppelgänger asked. "You can't just leave me here!" 

Harry glared at him.

“I-I’m s-supposed to be w-working!” Barry-2 withered under Harry’s glare. “My wife will be very upset if I missed lunch with her!”

Barry blinked. He hadn’t expected his Earth-2 counterpart to have a wife. _So much for that idea._

“I’ll drop you off in your lab.” The Earth-1 speedster said as he grabbed Barry-2 and dropped him off at the station.

Then Barry flashed back to S.T.A.R. Labs and rushed Harry and Cisco to the cave. Harry ran to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her tight.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Harry said as he swung the axe to break the chain holding his daughter hostage. 

“Wait what about him?” Barry pointed to the man in the iron mask.

“I think his name is Jay.” Jesse said. “At least that’s what he’s been tapping out all day and night.”

“You might want to stand back a bit.” Barry grabbed Harry’s axe and broke the cage.

The man began to frantically gesture at his mask. 

“Let’s bring him back to S.T.A.R. Labs and remove that mask.” 

-

The man in the iron mask turned out to be Jay Garrick, the Flash of Earth-3 and, to Barry’s utter shock and surprise, he is also the doppelgänger of Henry Allen.

“Thank you for freeing me, Flash.” The man with his father’s face said.

“You’re welcome, Flash.” Barry answered. _God this is so strange!_

“So the reason you didn't have your powers is because there was a dampener in the mask.” Cisco pointed into the mask. “You see?”

“I don’t want to see this thing ever again.” Jay vibrated his hand and broke the mask in half.

“So what do we do now?” Cisco asked. “Zoom’s still trapped on our earth.”

“I need to get back to my earth.” Jay said.

“I might be able to help with that.” Cisco said. 

Barry looked to Harry and Jesse, “I guess you guys are staying here then.”

“You aren’t going to say goodbye to the rest of the team?” Cisco asked.

Harry looked conflicted.

“Dad.” 

“Jesse can stay here. I’ll go back to Earth-1 and finish what I’ve started.”

“Dad, you aren’t leaving me here!”

Harry looked exhausted, “Fine, then come with us. Ramon.”

Cisco opened a breach and they stepped through to Earth-1. 

“Oh thank god you guys are back!” Caitlin yelled upon their arrival.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“Zoom! He got out somehow!”

“What?!” Harry and Cisco yelled.

“He managed to short circuit the containment field.” Dr. Wells explained.

“Where is he now!?” Barry demanded.

“Currently he’s running around on fire.” Tess answered. 

“What?!”

“It was your boyfriend, Barry.” Caitlin explained hastily, “After Zoom got out of the pipeline Eobard showed up here and somehow set Zoom on fire! And now he’s running around the city causing panic!”

“Shit!” Barry said as he flashed into his costume and ran out to find Zoom.

-

Eventually Barry found Zoom trying to put himself out in the ocean but the flames persisted. Barry watched helplessly as the other speedster burned; his screams were horrifying.

“Hello, Flash.”

Barry flinched. He didn’t notice anyone approaching him, but Eobard wasn’t an ordinary person.

“The flames won’t go out until I will it to.”

“You don’t have to torture him.”

“Oh this isn’t torture. This is just punishment.” Eobard’s voice rumbled in his ear. “I don’t appreciate being used as a bargaining chip.”

Barry had to look away from Zoom. 

“You have a kind heart.” Eobard chuckled. “How about this - if you can guess what I am - I’ll put out the flames.”

Barry chewed on his lower lip, the only thing he can think of that was related to fire was a dragon. _Well, it can’t hurt to try. ___

____

“Dragon.” Barry guessed. 

____

Eobard’s eyes widen in shock, and then he let out a laugh. “You, Barry Allen, are truly something else.”

____

The screaming stopped and the flames disappeared from Zoom’s body. The black-clad speedster collapsed on to the beach.

____

“Wait, that was the right guess?!”

____

“Yes. That was the right guess. Now you might want to bring him back to your little prison before he wakes up.”

____

“But…” Barry trailed off. He had so many questions for Eobard.

____

“We can talk afterwards. Call me.”

____

“I’ll hold you to that.” Barry said.

____

He then picked up Zoom’s prone body and rushed him back to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, this chapter is long, but I didn't want to split it up.
> 
> Also Earth-2 Barry is adorable, don't you agree?


	15. Eobard & Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard and Barry have their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the title this chapter contains scenes from Eobard's POV and Barry's POV.

Barry rushed Zoom back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He tried not to look down at the burned body in his arms, tried to ignore the smell of burnt flesh and the way Zoom’s suit melted into his skin. Questions about Eobard flooded Barry’s mind. He racked his brain for everything dragon related but all he could come up with were movies, T.V. shows and books; all fictional sources with different interpretations of the classic dragon myths. _I know nothing about dragons! Real dragons! Which Eobard is. Oh god!_

“Oh Jesus!” Cisco screamed once he got a good look at Zoom’s charred body. “How is he still alive!? Wait, is he still alive?”

“I think so?” Barry replied as he put Zoom on the stretcher.

“You think so!?” Cisco screamed again.

“He’s still breathing. Barely.” Caitlin said as she hurried over to the medical equipment in the cortex. “I need to stabilize him and remove the dead skin tissue.”

Just then Zoom opened his eyes, blue lightning crackled over his form as he tried to sit up on the stretcher. Jay rushed over to Barry’s side as everyone else took a step back.

Something was wrong. Zoom’s lightning was arcing too hard, too fast, like it was completely out of control. Beside him Jay let out as soft sound of mortification as Zoom’s body began to break apart. Barry watched in slow motion as the burned speedster faded from existence in a ball of blue lightning, leaving only his tattered black suit behind.

“Okay, not that I’m complaining, but what the hell just happened?” Cisco was the first to recover from the shock.

Barry had no answer to that.

“It was the speed force.” Jay replied. “Zoom tried to access more of it to recover but our bodies can only handle so much.”

“He overdosed, in other words.” Harry concluded. “It’s over.”

“It’s over.” Jay agreed.

-

Barry didn’t even think about Eobard until after they cleaned up S.T.A.R. Labs and said goodbye to their inter-dimensional visitors. Cisco sent them all to Earth-2 where Harry and Jesse can help Jay get to Earth-3.

He called Eobard when he got back to his apartment.

“We should talk.” Eobard said in lieu of a greeting. “Meet me at the location I texted you.”

He hung up before Barry could say anything. The speedster sighed and checked his phone for messages. He ran to the location indicated by his phone’s GPS.

-

Eobard watched as the trail of yellow lightning raced to the bottom of the mountain that contained his lair. He couldn’t read Barry’s thoughts and it set his nerves on edge. He hadn’t meant to become invested in this relationship, hadn’t meant to become attached to Barry Allen. _It’s probably better to end this now._ The dragon thought to himself.

“So you are a dragon then?” Barry asked as he stopped in front of Eobard.

“Yes.”

“Cool. So do you have a family or something? A dragon society?”

Eobard frowned at the mention of his family. He hadn’t contacted his parents in centuries and the last he heard they had another child. _Probably to replace their disappointment of a firstborn,_ he thought bitterly.

“Eobard?”

“I do have a family, but you better hope you never meet them.” Eobard told the metahuman.

“Why?” Barry tilted his head in question.

“They’ll kill you, Barry. I’m the odd dragon out because I actually bother to talk to humans. Others of my kind would’ve crushed you and not even notice. Your kind is beneath us.” Eobard answered.

“Oh.” Barry said. “So why don’t you look all scaly and stuff?”

“I’m a shapeshifter.” Eobard answered easily.

“Like Everyman?” Barry asked.

“Who?”

“Oh, he’s a meta that could look like anyone he wanted to but in the end he had forgotten what he originally looked like.” Barry explained.

“Look Barry I called you out here for a reason.” Eobard said. “Maybe we should call this off.”

“Call this off?”

“Meaning this relationship.”

“Why? I thought we..." Barry trailed off as his voice cracked in distress.

Eobard looked at the human, noting the way his hair was haloed in the setting sun and said, “You don’t understand. You mortals. You are all so fleeting.”

“Actually, Caitlin said that due to my powers I would have reduced aging.” Barry replied quietly, “She said that I’ll probably outlive everyone I know.”

Barry then curled into himself. Eobard was disturbed by the sudden urge he got to reach out and comfort the human. The thought unnerved the dragon, but Barry was clearly upset at the prospect of outliving his friends and family. So Eobard reached out and pulled Barry to his chest. As Eobard held the speedster in his arms he can only think of one thing to say, “I do love nothing in the world so well as you, is not that strange?”

Barry blinked, “Is that Shakespeare?”

Eobard didn’t answer. He simply stared at Barry’s face as he tried to carve this moment into his memories forever. Barry rested his head on Eobard’s shoulder and whispered softly, “I think – I think I love you too.”

Eobard’s heart bursts with joy. He draws the human in for a quick kiss before leading him into his mountain lair.

-

Barry stared at the piles of gold and gems in the cave.

“So is this a dragon thing or is this a you thing?” He asked the dragon.

“We dragons are possessive by nature but the treasure hoard is a me thing.” Eobard answered.

Barry nodded as he looked around the cave.

“Hey, can you show me your true form?” He asked as he turned his attention back to the dragon.

Eobard looked startled by request but he nodded. Barry watched as Eobard’s human form began to shimmer and dissolve into something much larger. He looked like a classic dragon from a storybook, or perhaps the storybook dragons looked like him. He had a pair of jet-black horns on top of his head, black leathery wings, and golden scales covering the rest of his body.

“Eobard?” Barry called out to the dragon.

The dragon looked upon Barry with his bright red eyes and Barry couldn’t help but to feel intimidated by the gaze.

 ** _Barry._** Eobard’s voice echoed loudly inside Barry’s head.

Barry moved closer to the dragon and stroked a hand over the hard scales.

“You are beautiful.” Barry whispered in awe.

Eobard preened at the praise. He stretched out his black wings as much as he can in the confined space of the cave and settled down on his treasure hoard.

“What’s flying like?” Barry asked as he settled down on a pile of furs.

Eobard looked down at Barry and shifted back to his human form, “I can show you sometimes, if you’d like.”

“I would love that.” Barry smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening in the cave exchanging amusing stories from their lives. 


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Eobard catches the sunrise together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is coming to a close! Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the bonus chapter!

Flying was a lot colder than Barry had anticipated; he regrets not going for a change of clothes before climbing onto Eobard’s back. His grey hoodie and torn jeans were not enough to keep the cold out. The wind whipped furiously against his body, but that didn’t stop the speedster from raising both of his arms in the air and screaming on top of his lungs, “I’m the king of the world!”

Barry collapsed into a fit of laughter after that, curling into himself and leaning into Eobard in an attempt to keep warm. The dragon had woken him up early in the morning so they could go catch the sunrise. Slowly the clouds and the sky were painted with shades of yellow, orange and red by the morning light. Barry had never thought the world could be this beautiful.

_**I’m the king of the world?**_ Eobard’s voice echoed in Barry’s head. The speedster thinks that he will never get used it. 

“Haven’t you seen the Titanic?” Barry asked.

_**No, I believe I slept through that event.** _

“Okay, when we get back we are so watching the Titanic!” Barry laughed.

_**If you insist**_ , Eobard replied before taking them above the clouds.

Underneath them the clouds looked like a fluffy white sea tinged with orange-red. Barry had the crazy thought of diving into it even though Eobard had spent a long time before takeoff casting spells to ensure that Barry wouldn’t fall off his back accidentally. 

Barry took a deep breath and enjoyed the crisp morning air. There was a certain joy to flying that was akin to the feeling got from his speed - a sense of freedom and power that was a very heady mix. It didn’t matter that he was freezing; in that moment he was a part of the universe.

_**That was very poetic.**_ Barry blushed. He had forgotten about Eobard’s telepathy.

_**We should head back**_ , Eobard said as he dived back down through the clouds.

They landed in front of Eobard’s cave. Barry’s shivers had turned into vibrations as he tried to warm himself up. Eobard returned to his human form and wrapped his arms around Barry.

“T-that was awesome! And cold. I need to wear a parka next time.”

“Of course,” Eobard agreed. “But let’s get you warmed up first.”

“O-okay.”

They headed back into the cave. 

The End.


	17. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard helps Barry with a fantasy of his.

Ever since he went to Earth-2 and came back he had this really naughty thought floating around in the back of his mind. He blamed Eobard for corrupting him. 

He still can’t believe he’s married to Iris on Earth-2.

“Hey Eo,” Barry started, “You are a shapeshifter right?”

“I thought we’ve already established this.” Eobard said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

“Can you – can you – never mind.” Barry felt too embarrassed to ask the question. 

Eobard set his book down and looked at Barry. “Can I what?”

“Can you shape shift into me?” Barry asked.

“Of course.” Eobard took on Barry’s form for a moment before shifting back to his usual form. “Now what brought this on?”

“Earth-2.”

Eobard gave him a questioning look.

“I told you I met my doppelgänger on Earth-2.”

“Yes.”

“IkindathoughthewascuteandIreallywantedtofuckhim.” Barry said the words in one breath.

“You are going to have to repeat that.”

“I thought he was really cute and I wanted to kiss him.” Barry was slower with his words this time.

Eobard stared at him in surprise. “My, my, Barry. I didn’t think you had it in you.” The dragons stalked towards his boyfriend, “Alright, tell me exactly what you want to do to your doppelgänger.”

Barry’s mouth goes dry. His face burned. “He’s - my doppelgänger is…” He stopped. He’s too embarrassed to go on.

“If you are too embarrassed to go on, may I take a look?” Eobard asked.

“Sure.” Barry focused on the few memories he had of Earth-2 Barry.

“Hm, interesting.” Eobard commented as he looked through Barry’s memories. “I can see the appeal.”

“So can you…” Barry trailed off.

“Turn into him and let you have your wicked way with your lookalike? Sure.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” Eobard said as he transformed into Barry once again. 

The speedster swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure how to begin this. It was easier in his fantasies. He wanted to push the other Barry down and kiss him senseless but reality rarely matched up to fantasy. Luckily though he has a telepathic, shapeshifting boyfriend that was willing to indulge.

“So, um, you are the Flash.” Eobard mimicked his doppelgänger’s tenor perfectly.

 _ **If we are going to role-play then you might as well think of me as Earth-2 Barry.**_ Eobard informed him. 

Barry nodded.

“That’s so cool!” His counterpart enthused. “What’s that like?”

“There’s nothing like it in the world.” Barry breathed.

“Hm.” The other Barry sighed. “Maybe, maybe you can show me what that’s like?”

“You mean like this?” Barry held out his arm and vibrated it.

“Yeah, like that.” Barry-2 murmured as he watched, fascinated by Barry’s blurred arm. Then he blurted out, “Can you do that with your other body parts?”

“Of course.” Barry moved closer to his doppelgänger. “I can show you if you’d like.”

Barry-2 swallowed hard, leaned in and whispered, “Show me. Please.”

Barry closed the distance between them and captured the other’s lips in a kiss. He vibrated his mouth and heard his counterpart gasp. Mewing in pleasure the other Barry collapsed against him.

“That was…” Barry-2’s sentence was cut off when the speedster rushed them to the bedroom.

“Sorry, I’m not very patient.” Barry said as he dropped his doppelgänger onto the bed.

Barry-2 blinked and gave him a weary smile, “Well, I guess that’s not much of a surprise given your powers.”

“Yeah.” Barry agreed before climbing on top of the other man and tugging at his shirt. “Let’s get these off of you.”

“M’kay.” Barry-2 complied and raised his arms up so Barry could remove his shirt. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and shrugged them off, leaving him only in his underwear. Barry stopped to admire the other’s form, all soft skin and long skinny limbs. It reminded him of a time before he had his speed.

“Hey, why am I the only one naked?” His counterpart asked. His cheeks were bright red as he tried to cover himself up with his arms.

Barry chuckled and pulled off his shirt and pants using his speed. 

“Oh.” The other Barry’s hand reached out towards his abs. “May I?”

“Go ahead.” Barry grinned. “Lightning gave me abs.” 

“Oh, geez.” The other Barry mouthed as his fingers traced along Barry’s muscles. 

Barry didn’t want to wait any longer. He grabbed Barry-2’s wrist and pulled him into another kiss. Barry pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth and ran his hand down the other man’s sides. His whole body began to vibrate. Barry-2 moaned into his mouth and pulled away from the kiss to say, “Oh! That’s nice.”

Barry’s hands groped lower on his counterpart’s body. “Hey, can I?” He asked.

The other man’s voice hitched as Barry’s hands settle on his ass. “Y-yeah, you can.”

“Good.” Barry went and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Barry-2 didn’t hesitate as he pulled off his underwear and freed his erection. Barry mirrored his doppelgänger’s action and then slicked up his fingers with lube. 

“How do you want to do this?” Barry asked.

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never done this with a man before.” Barry-2 admitted nervously.

“Oh, okay. On all fours then, it’ll be easier that way.”

“Okay.” Barry-2 complied and got on all fours. Barry kneeled beside his counterpart. 

“Relax.” He said as he pressed a kiss on the base of the other’s neck. He left a trail of kisses and bites down the other’s spine, stopping when he reached the other’s ass. Barry spread his counterpart's cheeks apart and sucked at his entrance. Barry-2’s body trembled in pleasure as Barry pushed his tongue in. The only sounds in the room were his other's moans and wet sucking sounds. 

After a while Barry pulled his face away and smeared lube over the other’s wet hole. Then he gently worked his index finger in. Barry-2 tensed up at that. Barry ran his free hand down the other’s back to sooth him. “Just relax.”

Barry-2 whimpered as Barry pushed one more finger in and vibrated them. Barry pulled back, “Too much?”

His question was answered with a strangled whine and a broken request for more. Slowly he pushed his fingers back in, searching for the right angle to press. The man beneath him screamed when he found the right spot on the first try.

“That’s the benefit of sleeping with your doppelgänger I guess.” Barry chuckled as he pressed against the spot again.

“I-if you keep on doing that I’ll cum!” His counterpart complained.

“I thought that was the point?” Barry teased.

“Barry!” The growl was more Eobard than Earth-2 Barry.

“Sorry.” Barry quickly apologized. He didn’t expect for Eobard to break character.

Eobard gave him a look before slipping back into the role of his doppelgänger. “P-Please.”

Barry slicked himself up with lube and withdrew his fingers. “Ready?”

“Y-yeah.” The other Barry breathed.

Barry slowly pushed into his lookalike. He relished the other’s moans. Time stopped as he fucked his doppelgänger relentlessly; his body vibrating on its own account. He came embarrassingly fast, collapsing top of Barry-2 in the afterglow. Beneath him Eobard panted and tried to dislodge Barry from on top of him. Barry pulled out and curled around the shapeshifter. 

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“You know I don’t last long when you do that.” Eobard said. 

“I know, but I can’t help it.” Barry buried his face into the crook of Eobard’s neck. 

“I know.” Eobard replied. “Was that what you hoped it would be like?”

“Yes, but now I don’t think I can look at my doppelgänger in the eye anymore.”

“Good thing he lives on another earth then.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna go another round?” Eobard asked.

“Of course.” Barry grinned and pulled the dragon into another kiss.

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end. I hope it was fun for everyone. I might write more for this 'verse later on but for now I'll mark it as complete. Thank you for reading!


End file.
